Wakashi Hiyoshi
Background Hiyoshi is a 2nd year from Hyōteiwho's favorite saying is "Gekokujo," which means to out do and/or surpass a sempai or upperclassman, he proved to be capable of living the phrase to its fullest. He is a strong player who specializes in "Enbu Tennis". It is confirmed by Atobe Keigo he is to be the new captain of the tennis team once the 3rd years have graduated during their match at the U-17 camp. His childhood friend is Ootori Chōtarō. Hiyoshi is the only character known to wear contact lenses. Appearance Hiyoshi has relatively layered orange-light brown hair. His hair covers most of his forehead. He, like Shishido, has a pointy chin. Personality Hiyoshi agrees with his coach's policy to remove the players that lose, however he is contradicted when he loses to Echizen Ryoma. He is a very capable singles player however when facing Seigaku he was kept on reserve or played in Doubles with Gakuto which he was not on the best of terms with. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Hiyoshi and Ootori attended Hyotei elementary together. Upon their first day of their final year at the elementary school, they witnessed Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yushi have a match that made it clear they were the best in the club at the time. It was here when Hiyoshi vowed to be the one to defeat Atobe after Atobe defeated every regular, and all of his challengers. One Year Prior To The Storyline Hiyoshi starts Hyotei Middle School with close friend Ootori Chotaro. Districts Ootori and Hiyoshi.jpg|Hiyoshi with childhood friend Ootori in the Another Story OVA during the time that the Districts took place. Hiyoshi at this time was practicing with the rest of Hyotei as shown in the Another Story OVA. Hiyoshi then acted as referee in a friendly match between Akutagawa Jirou and Marui Bunta which Marui won. Tokyo Prefecturals Regionals Hiyoshi plays in the Reserve slot against Echizen Ryoma in the final match of the long battle between Hyōtei and Seigaku. He eventually loses 6-4 after he and Echizen face each other at full power without holding back for the whole game. He and the rest of the Hyotei team are depressed until they are chosen as the Wild Card for the Nationals Tournament. Due to Tokyo being the host tournament of the Nationals, it means that outside of the five teams that qualify for the Kanto Tournament, they must enter their next best team which didnt qualify. Since Yamabuki, Seigaku and Fudomine got past the 1st Round, the next Strongest team from Tokyo was Hyotei which allowed Hyotei to compete in this years Nationals. Nationals Hiyoshi about to serve.jpg|Hiyoshi during the Nationals. Although Hyotei were knocked out in the 1st Round of the Kanto Regionals by Seigaku which prevented them for heading to the Nationals, due to Tokyo being the host city for the tournament, it allowed to give a place in the tournament to their next best team that failed to qualify, which turned out to be Hyotei. This meant Hiyoshi could go the Nationals with Hyotei. Hiyoshi and Hyotei cruise through the tournament, crushing last years best four Shishigaku along the way. However Hyotei meet nemesis Seigaku at the Quarterfinals and the two have a long dramatic encounter again. Hiyoshi plays reluctantly in Doubles 2 against Seigaku's Inui Sadaharu and Kaido Kaoru while partnered with Mukahi Gakuto, a pair that tend to usually bicker. He and Mukahi are able to overcome Inui's Data Tennis by not playing by their usual methods. Since both Hiyoshi and Mukahi usually play quick games, they decide the best way to play against huge stamina players like Inui and Kaido especially would be to go for a quick match.They take the lead to Match point at 5-2, surprising all those around them. However, they fell victim to Kaido's trap. He hit only strong powerful shots during the match, knowing that they would chase each ball no matter the power and that for Kaido and Inui it would not be a problem as they had large stamina. Unfortunately at Match Point, Hiyoshi and Mukahi run out of stamina and fall against Kaido's revealance of the Tornado Snake. Due to Hiyoshi and Mukahi being forced to play normally and not quickly, they stood absolutely no chance against Inui's Data Tennis and the pair lost 7-5. After a long encounter between Seigaku and Hyotei, Hyotei ultimately lose, which ends Hyotei's run. Hiyoshi and Hyotei are present in the audience during the Semifinals between Seigaku and Shitenhōji and Finals between Rikkai Dai and Seigaku. Prior To U-17 Camp It is shown during a Pair Puri that Hiyoshi and Hyotei teammates Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi are invited to train briefly with some of the Seigaku regulars and Hiyoshi pairs up with Kikumaru Eiji while taking on Mukahi paired with Oishi Shuichiro however Oishi and Kikumaru end up playing Singles during the match due to a prior comical argument over online gaming. U-17 Camp Hiyoshi obtaining a ball.jpg|Hiyoshi easily obtaining a ball. Hiyoshi during his tie-break.png|Hiyoshi meditating before playing Atobe. Atobe after defeating Hiyoshi..jpg|Hiyoshi after losing to Atobe in the tie-break eliminations. Hiyoshi and the rest of the Hyotei regulars recieved invitations to the U-17 All-Japan Junior Training camp along with several other middle schoolers. While there, upon arriving, the Head Coach declares all those without a Tennis ball must go home and leave the camp after having a helicopter drop 200 balls. Hiyoshi and the rest of the 50 Middle Schoolers effortlessly retrieve a ball. He watches as his fellow Middle Schoolers annihalate the weaker High Schoolers from the 10th Court and below who challenged them for the balls they obtained. The Mental Coach arrives asking the Middle Schoolers to pair up. He then suddenly requests they play tie-break matches where the loser must leave the camp. Hiyoshi paired with Atobe Keigo and the two of them engage in a long game, but loses in the end. On the coach home, the losers argue amongst themselves about the fairness of being sent home and wanting a chance to take on those who defeated them again. The driver suddenly takes a detour being completely different from the route home which alarms the Middle Schoolers. The coach pulls up and tells the Middle Schooler's they have arrived. The Middle Schoolers step off the coach only to see the Mental Coach with the two Super Rookies Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro waiting for them. Coach Saito tells the Losers that if they dont want a gap to exist between those who defeated them and themselves that they should see if they can climb the cliff behind him. The Middle Schoolers brave the mountain climbing and reach the hidden mountain training camp with the drunken coach. In the mountains with the other middle school losers to train with the eliminated high schoolers and the drunken coach. Hiyoshi returns to the camp as a Revolutionary Brigade member with a Black Jersey. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments Playing Style and Techniques Hiyoshi is an Agressive Baseliner who specializes in Enbu Tennis. A martial arts based style of tennis. Enbu Tennis A Tennis style based around a Martial Arts that Hiyoshi practises. Trivia *His seiyū also voices Yoshirō Akazawa. In the Musical he is played by Ryonosuke Kawai and by Kei Hosogai. *In the second popularity poll, he became 80th (9th from Hyōtei), in the third he became 31st (7th from Hyōtei), in the fourth he became 10th (4th from Hyōtei). *It is is revealed in the Pair Puri special episode 7 Who's spectacle is this? that Hiyoshi wears contact lenses and wears glasses at home. It is also revealed that his eyesight is -0.5 *Height (cm): 172 *Blood Type: AB *Shoes: Prince (TRIPLE THREAT LINEAR AC (DPS-211) BLACK) *Racket: BRIDGESTONE (DURA POWER II (BTSD85)) *Favorite Food: Flavored Shellfish *Favorite Subject: History/Mathematics *Worst Subject: Music *Spends Allowance On: Rare Books *Preferred Type: Delicate girls Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Right-Handed Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Revolutionary Brigade